Sons of Nobody
by notanormalchild
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER DH, SPOILERS. Lily Potter was tired of constantly living in her father’s shadow. And that’s when the mysterious, sexy, and articulate Scorpious appeared. And Lily fell head-over-heels in love with the enemy.


**Summary: **(Takes place after DH, spoilers inside). Lily Potter was tired of constantly living in her father's shadow. And that's when the mysterious, sexy, and articulate Scorpious appeared. And Lily fell head-over-heels in love with the enemy.

**a/n** This is a re-write of a story I had uploaded previously. Hopefully it's better-I think it's better.

xxXx **Sons of Nobody **xXxx

On a crisp September afternoon, Lily Potter sat beside the window on the Hogwarts Express, drumming her fingers impatiently on her knee. Her naturally slim auburn eyes were narrowed even further, so that upon first glance it appeared as though they were shut. Beneath her feet, the train hummed mechanically, but remained stationary. "Can't we just _leave_ already?" She seethed to her cousin, Hugo. He sat across from her, poking his fingers through the bars of a cage and making crooning noises to an anxious-looking tabby. He didn't look up when she addressed him.

"I'm sure we'll be off soon," He replied.

She didn't look convinced as she peered out the window for the umpteenth time. "Hmmpf" She snarled, crossing her hands over her chest and looking thoroughly displeased. "Honestly, making us all wait like this…"

Hugo didn't reply, which only seemed to irk Lily further. She bit her lip hard and glared intently at the compartment door, glancing back at the window every couple of seconds.

This was her first year at Hogwarts. After watching her two older brothers leave on the Scarlet Train year after year, she was excited for the day when it too would be her turn to go to Hogwarts. She'd gotten up extra early that day, completely unpacked and repacked her suitcase several times, and scanned over her supplies list just to be sure that she'd bought everything. Lily was the first out the door that morning and the first one to be sitting in her seat on the train. Despite her habitual complaints all morning, a bubbling thrill was churning in her stomach.

The Hogwarts Express screamed to life with a burst of steam. "_Finally,_" Moaned Lily as it lurched forward with a gut-wrenching tear.

"Woah," Hugo breathed. As the train began to move, Hugo pressed his flabby face up against the window, watching with excitement as the platform sped away from them. This too was his first year but unlike Lily, his excitement was clearly visible. She glanced out the window briefly, trying to identify among many the two little waving dots that were her parents. It proved to be unsuccessful, only giving her a headache. She turned her back to the glass.

Now that the train had left the station, Lily appeared to have grown bored with it. Her narrow eyes were searching around the compartment for something new to gripe about.

"I can't believe," She said finally, having found nothing of interest nearby, "That Al, James, and Rosie just ditched us like that." She was referring to her two older brothers and Hugo's older sister who had long since disappeared into a crowd of bustling friends somewhere on the platform. While Lily ran more with the misunderstood loners crowd and Hugo tagged around with whoever was friendly to him, the three older children were more sociable, and as such had strategically 'lost' their younger compadres shortly before boarding the train. Not that Lily could blame them. Deep down, she realized that she was more or less a buzz kill. Hugo was just annoying.

"We've already talked about that," Replied Hugo unconcernedly. Either he didn't mind being snubbed or, as Lily suspected, he was too simple to realize when he was being burned.

"Oh. Well, never mind then." She hissed.

Once more, Hugo said nothing in return. He was too familiar with his Cousin's crabby behavior than to indulge her. Instead, he refocused his attention back on his cat, who was clearly shaken up from all the excitement of the train station.

Having run out of things to whine about, Lily had pulled a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ from inside her unzipped traveling bag and was leafing through it with a slight frown.


End file.
